deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Puta Town
Info Puta is the furthest town in the dukedom. Beyond the mountain range to the east there is a neighboring small kingdom named Silga Kingdom and over the mountain range to the southeast is the Boruenan Forest. Looks like Wyverns known to make a nest beyond that mountain. Puta is a small town in the Oyugock dukedom. It's only one kilometer wide at most. The city is roughly divided into four blocks around the small mansion where the governor is. The west block is where the inn Satou stayed at, the north block where the harbor is, the east block with the pleasure quarter, and the south block where the workers quarter and the slum are located. In each block there is a residential area. The races are composed of 70% humans, and then ratkins, sea lionkin, and rabbitkin form the 20% with the same ratio each. There are other races beside them, but the number is low. The slaves are around 10% from various races, but the human slaves are relatively numerous. There are a lot of one-story houses with good ventilations in this town, maybe it's due to the fact that the temperature is like everlasting spring here. Every house is built about 30 centimeters high above the ground, although not to the point of being a high-floor type houses. The roads are bare soil, and weeds are growing on the berm. There seem to be some vacant lots here and there too. The medicinal plants, Ninigi Grass, are growing commonly like grasses in the vicinity of this town. Overall, the people walking in the town are wearing thin clothes with short skirts. As expected, women older than 20s are wearing longer skirts, yet their ankles can still be seen. A lot of girls that are minors wear short ones above the knee. Many men are wearing nothing on the upper half, or bold open-neck shirts. There are a lot of children of around upper grade elementary school ages wearing shirts that display their bellybuttons on full. Apparently, it's not because of fashion, but because they're wearing old clothes that don't fit their bodies anymore. These make it feels like in a southern country. Many children who are below that age are wearing baggy shirts, but the rest are naked. At least, they're wearing loincloths, but they're running around in barefoot energetically. This town is congregated by people called magic hunters who work by hunting monsters to collect their magic cores. Most magic hunters in the town are no higher than level 10. In the Oyugock territory, there are several towns where magic hunters are gathering like in Puta town. Around the forest near Puta town, there are eight nests with about 100 demi-goblins each, they're separated for 10 kilometers apart from each other. Small nests with about dozen of demi-goblins also exist here and there. They are moderately hunted so that they won't become too many, or die out. Because of this a steady stream of though small and of low quality magic cores flow into the town. Trivia *The cost for entering the town is two copper coins. Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Places Category:Oyugock Dukedom Category:Shiga's Cities